1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surfactant solvent composition and the use thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to the enhancing of the oil solvency characteristic of an acidic surfactant solution involving an oxyalkylated surfactant and a high molecular weight alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of enhancing the oil solvency property of an acidic surfactant solution has been of general consideration in a variety of applications and purposes. For example, oil solvency is of concern in something as simple as removal of a bathtub oil ring, toilet bowl cleaners and the like as well as in highly complex technology such as hydrocarbon production, oil and gas well stimulation, enhanced oil recovery and the like. More specifically, in acidizing an oil or gas well to clean up, stimulate and promote hydrocarbon production, various techniques to improve oil solvency and thus enhance solid wetting, lower interfacial tension between acid and oil, and break down emulsion sludges have been historically proposed with varying degrees of commercial acceptance and success. Generally, the most successful technical approaches to enhanced oil solvency can be viewed in terms of creating a single phase containing either a surfactant or mutual oil solvent (e.g., ethylene glycol monobutyl ether) or a cosolvent system (e.g., octyl alcohol/isopropyl alcohol, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,520).
In a copending U.S. application by the present inventor, Ser. No. 310,899, a third approach to enchancing oil solvency of an is disclosed wherein a micellar acidic solvent is employed wherein the micelles of the system exhibit desirable properties superior to the previously known mutual or cosolvent system. The present invention is viewed as an improvement in the micellar acidizing solvent system of the above patent application wherein the improvement results in a surfactant solvent system of broader applicability than oil well acidizing. For further details and description of such a micellar acidic solvent system see U.S. Ser. No. 310,899 which is incorporated herein by reference for such purpose.